


Bro Go To Sleep It'll Be Fine

by fluffyhair



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris spends a lot of time at Josh's house when he doesn't have classes, but he brings his homework over to do and sometimes it just tires him out. Josh takes advantage of this to spook him a little. (this is before Josh's prank)<br/>-------<br/>Person A and Person B are both on a couch and Person A catches Person B dozing off, maybe snoring a bit. Person B wakes themselves up and Person A laughs and tells Person B that they’re tired and should sleep. Person B denies being tired at all to try and spend more time with Person A. Person A just smiles and wraps around Person B until they both doze off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Go To Sleep It'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Second posted thing ever! Yay! I hope this goes well, and if you see anything wrong please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Also this ended up loosely tied to the prompt and being really dumb wowzers.

It was a normal Friday afternoon at the Washington residence. Josh and Chris were cuddled up in blankets on the couch watching the full range of horror films, _Carrie, Dracula, The Cabin in the Woods, The Babadook, Alien_ , all sorts of movies.

Chris didn’t have any college classes on Fridays, and he tried to spend as much time with Josh as he could while still juggling school. It was rough sometimes with all the work, but Chris did it anyways. Sometimes he would just bring his laptop and papers over to Josh’s house to work on them and still spend time with his friend. Josh didn’t have any therapy sessions on Fridays either, so it matched up.

Today was one of those days. Earlier, Chris had brought over his laptop and spent a few hours working on a report. Depending on his mood, Josh would be helpful or distracting while Chris was working. Sometimes he would sit next to Chris and read over what he was typing, asking questions about the subject, point out mistakes, or he would just sit and watch Chris type. Other times he would be frustrated about how his therapy session went the other day, or the medicine that he’s on. Then there were the days where Josh wasn’t in a great mood and he laid on the couch silently just waiting for Chris to finish. On the bad days, Chris would normally give up on schoolwork for the day in favor of trying to cheer up his friend.

Chris, not being easily scared at these movies, enjoyed it more when Josh would go on about the special effects in the movies they watched together. Honestly, Chris thought that the Snapchat lenses would be scarier than some of these films. But Josh was enamored with the stuff and how it has progressed. It was impressive, Chris had to admit, but still not scary.

“Hey, did you know that in _Guardians of the Galaxy_ that Zoë Saldana went through like five hours of makeup to get her whole body painted green?” Josh asked, turning away from _The Mummy_ on the TV to Chris.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Chris answered, happily taking his attention away from the TV.

“Yeah, and others like Jennifer Lawrence in _X-Men_ sat through hours of stuff too.” Josh added.

“That just seems… uncomfortable doing full body paint.” Chris mumbled.

“Wouldn’t mind having that job.” Josh chuckled and nudged Chris’ leg, getting Chris to smile. “Anyways, now for Jennifer they use a blue body suit because the paint was irritating her skin.” Josh continued, settling down.

“How do you know this?” Chris questioned.

“Chris, dude, I’ve got nothing else to do most of the time. I don’t do classes like you do.” Josh chuckled.

“Yeah, nothing to do here, sure.” Chris scoffed light-heartedly. “Parents have all these cool movie props and costumes and poor Joshie has nothing to do. Oh!” Chris put his hand over his heart to be dramatic.

“Ha ha, yeah… Do you wanna do that actually?” Josh proposed with a smile.

“Nah, I’m too tired.” Chris said, and immediately felt bad because Josh’s smile thinned out. “But hey, you could still play dress up.” Chris added, trying to make up for it.

“Yeah, I’ll be a model for you. Maybe I should try and find some those sexy costumes.” Josh playfully winked as he stood up from the couch.

“Can you even fit in those?” Chris joked.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe, Cochise.” Josh laughed, starting to walk away from the couch.

“I’ll be waiting to see that.” Chris called towards Josh as he walked away.

 

It took a long time for Chris to see anything.

 

Chris pulled out his phone and checked the notifications he had. A few texts from Sam asking how he was doing, a text from Ashley asking for something from class, Matt texted him saying that he found a fact that said right-handed people live nine years longer than left-handed people, and then the rest were push notifications from the apps he had on there. Chris answered his friends, played on an app for a while, and put his phone away again. Josh wasn’t back yet, and Chris wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to get into any of the costumes.

Chris rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and stifled a yawn. He glanced back to where Josh walked away and didn’t hear or see any sign of Josh, so he stretched out across the couch and pulled out his phone again to pass the time. Chris told himself that he would go check for Josh when this movie was over. There probably wasn’t much time left in it now.

After a while of going through the apps on his phone, Chris gave up it and laid back against the arm rest of the couch. He just couldn’t really keep his eyes open and focused on whatever was going on the screen. The world won’t end if Chris just rests his eyes for a moment before Josh comes back.

Just for a few minutes. Just for a few minutes it felt to Chris before he woke himself up with a jolt from his head falling down and hitting his chest. When Chris looked over to the TV, it wasn’t on the credits, it wasn’t even on the menu screen, the TV was off. Chris didn’t remember the TV having a timer to shut off on its own.

“Jo-Josh?” Chris coughed and cleared the sleepiness from his throat.

There was no response Josh and Chris stood up from the couch. His phone thumped on the floor and Chris quickly scooped it back up. He was worried where Josh was and if he was okay now. Chris shot off a quick “where are you???” text to Josh as he started to check the rooms in the house. He heard a phone buzz behind him and turned around to meet face first with a rag covered thing.

“Oh my—what—“ Chris stuttered and tried backing up away from it, only to back into the wall behind him and knock a picture off the wall.

“Aw dude, that was probably important.” Josh said.

“Wh-Excuse me?” Chris said, looking back towards whatever was in front of him.

“It was just me!” Josh exclaimed as he rolled the mummy rags off his face. “Spooky, huh? Took so long to put on by myself.” Josh continued as Chris stared at him in disbelief. “When I came up here you were sleeping, perfect opportunity to scare you, bro!” Josh smiled and lightly hit Chris’ shoulder.

“I…” Chris shook his head and smiled. “Okay, that was a good one.”

“Aha!” Josh beamed. He held up a hand for Chris to high-five.

“Is this what you call on of those sexy costumes though?” Chris asked, high-fiving josh back.

“Oh, just wait until we get this bad boy off, that’s where it’s at.” Josh joked, wiggling his eyebrows some.

“Where it’s at better be in bed.” Chris said.

“Oh?” Josh said with a suggestive tone.

“As in go to sleep, it’s late.” Chris sighed.

“But I’m not tired.” Josh groaned and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll probably feel tired once you lay down.” Chris said. He began to unroll some more mummy rags off of Josh and he was feeling like a mother.

Josh didn’t look too thrilled, but he began helping Chris take the mummy rags off of himself. “Okay, fine.” He mumbled.

“Hey, we’ve got tomorrow to do more stuff too.” Chris attempted to cheer up Josh. “Maybe we can call over Sam to join us?”

“Can it be Mike and Matt? I feel like we haven’t had a guy’s night in forever.” Josh asked, sounding hopeful.

“Hell yeah we can, buddy.” Chris said, smiling.

Taking the rags off of Josh was easier than putting on, it was much easier with two people, and in no time Josh was in his regular clothes again with just a pile of rags at his feet.

“Alright, Cochise, let’s hit the hay, you do look like you need it.” Josh said.

“Yeah, well… Yeah.” Chris chuckled. Truth was, the short and quick adrenaline he had when he first woke up was far gone and replaced with sleepiness now.

Josh was nudging the rags around with his feet. “Hey, do you think that I can scare Mike and Matt tomorrow with this stuff?” Josh questioned.

“I think one of them might punch you, dude.” Chris said, laughing. “C’mon, let’s go to bed, you can dream about it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This prompt is from otpprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
